


Quickly Crawling Along

by anxiousgeek



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since becoming a senior attending in the ER, Cameron had started spending more time with Cuddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickly Crawling Along

Since becoming a senior attending in the ER, Cameron had started spending more time with Cuddy. It was natural, to come under the Dean's attention now but she wasn't used to it. She was used to having House a buffer between her and the older woman. Now Cuddy was coming straight to her, praising her and her alone, asking her for favours and for jobs to be done by her.

She liked it. A lot.

She wasn't getting to know the woman exactly, Cuddy still kept herself very guarded but it just interested Cameron to be on this level with the woman. This new level of respect and communication she was sharing with Cuddy.

"Dr. Cameron?"

She jumped at the sound of Cuddy's voice, turning around at the nurse's station, leaning back against it and blushing a little.

"Dr. Cuddy!"

"If you're day dreaming in the ER Dr. Cameron, you've been working too hard," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I, uhm..."she trailed off, she'd been expecting a reprimand for drifting off into her thoughts.

"It's okay Cameron."

"This is probably the only hour of the day it's quiet in here."

"Then enjoy it," Cuddy said, "take a break." She placed a hand om the young woman's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I'm okay."

"Come on, have a coffee with me," Cuddy said, hand falling away. Cameron was surprised enough by the offer to say yes and follow her out of the ER.

They sat in the cafeteria, opposite each other, large coffees in front of them. Cameron knew that just because the level of communication between them had improved, didn't mean that they'd be able to communicate in an almost social setting.

Cameron didn't think that, but Cuddy didn't hesitate.

"What were you day dreaming about before?" she asked casually, with a smile and Cameron blushed.

"I was thinking about," she hesitated, "how things have changed between us."

"Since I made you senior attending."

"Pretty much."

"I'd noticed too. It's nice to work with you actually."

"You sound surprised." And Cameron felt a little hurt.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be liked without House's influence," she said, "it's been good for you."

"Thank you," Cameron smiled, "I'd like to get back to my specialty but I'm enjoying the ER."

"I never wanted to lose you as a doctor. Any of you."

"I didn't really want to leave the hospital. Just House."

"Leaving House is hard to do. No matter what the relationship."

"And you'd know all about that," Cameron said carefully.

"I would," Cuddy grinned, "that's for another time though. Somewhere else."

"Arners?" Cameron suggested, thinking of the little bar near her apartment, the question of a drink after work with Cuddy coming out of her mouth without hesitation.

"Tonight?" the older woman said with a touch of surprise, something finally tripping the Dean up.

"Sure."

* * *

"You look good for a woman who dealt with a seven car pile up this afternoon," Cuddy said, placing a large glass of wine down in front of the blonde who smiled back at her.

"Thanks."

They were getting along, not just better, but great. Their interactions had often been harsh, borderline bitchy, but without everything being about House, things were different. They spoke to each other without the attitude and the tinge of jealousy that the other had over the their relationships with him. Whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Cuddy preferred this much more, how could she not? Her newest (and easily her best) senior attending was much prettier when she was smiling and not mooning over House. Though, that sounded cruel in her mind.

"You're managing better than I ever expected."

"Is that another compliment?" Cameron asked.

"I think so." The blonde laughed. "How are things with Chase?"

"They're okay."

"Just okay?"

"It's at that point, between all the sex and the settling in."

"Ah, that's tricky," Cuddy said, nodding, "you get bored, or tempted." Cameron sipped her wine, nodding herself.

Cuddy wondered if they younger woman had been tempted. If she was bored and figured that, if they were becoming friends she could ask that, but part of her didn't want to hear Cameron say that everything was fine, and that she was just coasting through this rough patch with Chase.

* * *

"You know what?" Cameron said, her words slightly slurred by the red wine.

"What?" Cuddy asked, pulling her closer to her, their arms looped.

"I'm really glad I took the job in the ER."

They were walking to Cameron's apartment, and the cold was circling around their bare legs but neither woman felt it, either due to their body heat combined together, or the alcohol.

Both, Cameron thought.

"You know what?" Cuddy asked.

"What?" Cameron said, trying to get closer to her.

"I'm really glad you dyed your hair."

Cuddy twirled her fingers into the blonde strands, and Cameron realised that at some point she had gone from thinking about her changing working relationship with the Dean of Medicine, to thinking about kissing Lisa Cuddy around the corner from her apartment.

It was obvious that Cuddy was thinking about kissing her.

That was a hell of a twelve hours. Four deaths, one coffee, several glasses of wine and now she was considering kissing Cuddy.

Cuddy kissed her.

Fingers still playing with the blonde hair around her face, the arm looped with hers sliding around her waist and pulling their bodies flush against each other. Cold lips against hers, wine on both their tongues.

This was much better than the relationship they'd had before and she knew she should stop but her apartment was so, so close.

Under House, her moral compass had been set to outrage the entire time. A few months answering to Cuddy directly and she was cheating on her boyfriend.

She pulled away with a breathless moan.

"Can't," she huffed out.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said, "I know I shouldn't..."

Her words disappeared when Cameron kissed her again.

"S'okay," she told the older woman.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

She was day dreaming again. Cuddy, could tell from her vantage point on the other side of the ER. Cameron was leaning on the Nurse's station, eyes glazed over, head resting in her hands and Cuddy wondered if she was thinking about her again. Things had been slowly changing between them, they had been crawling into a friendship over the past few months and in the past twenty four hours they had raced into each others arms.

Cuddy wanted to blame the wine but Cameron was the prettiest thing in pink scrubs she'd ever seen. And she did like the blonde hair a whole lot.

She walked up to her and smiled.

"Dr. Cameron," she said. The young woman jumped again, blushing red.

"Dr. Cuddy!"

"Coffee in my office?"

"Um sure."

She followed Cuddy through the hospital to her office, walking in when Cuddy paused to ask her assistant to get them both coffee, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Cuddy smiled at her and sat on the sofa, gesturing the nervous blonde to sit next to her.

"About last night," Cameron blurted.

"We were drunk, it's okay," Cuddy continued to smile.

"We were a little drunk, but it wasn't a mistake so much, for me." Cameron smiled back, amused by the surprise on Cuddy's face. "Just bad timing."

"Chase."

"I don't want to cheat on him," she said, "but..." she trailed off, pausing, "but I want to kiss you again."

"That's good." Cuddy said with a grin.

"Actually, I've been thinking about straddling you and sucking on your tongue most of the morning, but not at the cost of my relationship with Chase."

"I, ah..." Cuddy blinked hard, wondering exactly what else she underestimated about Cameron.

"Just in case this is boredom, or temptation only," she said adding, "no offence," quickly afterwards.

"Okay, I understand."

Cuddy's assistant knocked once and walked in, handing the two women their coffee with a smile before leaving them to their conversations again.

Except Cuddy didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Things went back to a crawling pace between the two women again.

They didn't have coffee again for two weeks, the days passing by with paperwork and emergencies for them both, and watching House play games with his prospective new fellows.

The discussion over coffee had been stilted, and mostly about House, as if suddenly the man was the only thing they had in comment again. As if the fact they'd talked non stop in the bar a couple of weeks before had been a strange dream.

The crawling pace was driving Cameron crazy because she had been enjoying her new friendship with the older woman and the warmth she felt when she spent time with her.

Which she didn't want to analyse too much over dying kids and injured drug dealers. Or over coffee with Cuddy herself.

"I can't believe you're letting him get away with this," she said quietly.

"I'm not sure I have a choice," Cuddy said. "I'm surprised you think I have one."

"Not really," she smiled, "it's House."

"Exactly, and I know his choices for hiring you, Chase and Foreman weren't exactly normal or ethical."

"You know about that?"

"I know everything." Cameron raised an eye brow and grinned.

"He hired me because I'm pretty."

"Brilliant and pretty," Cuddy told her, making Cameron blush. "He may be a bastard but he's not completely shallow."

"I wonder sometimes."

"So do I," Cuddy said with a laugh.

They were crawling but maybe Cameron didn't mind if it meant she had time to think.

She was still bored with Chase, tempted by another woman, not for the first time but not like this. It was the warmth, she hadn't felt it for so long, spreading right through her body and it was all because of Cuddy.

"I need to get back to work," she told her boss.

"Okay." Cuddy simply smiled.

"See you later ."

"Lisa," she said in a sudden rush, amusing Cameron to jolt as she stood up, "you could call me Lisa sometimes."

"Okay."

They had reduced each other to okays, but had gotten onto a first name basis and Cameron didn't mind crawling along too much at all.

* * *

Just because she had told Cameron to call her Lisa, didn't mean the young woman had actually used her first name. Which was a shame, because as the weeks had crawled by she had been thinking more and more about Allison Cameron calling out her name in the soft light of her bedroom, slight sheen of sweat over he body, face contorted, breath coming out in pants.

Her feelings had developed quickly for Cameron, surprising but just as quickly she'd realised that it probably wasn't going to go beyond one drunken kiss and her masturbatory fantasies. By the way the weeks were going by and Cameron stayed with Chase, the girl had gotten past the awkward middle bit and was settling into their relationship.

And she was happy for her, truly, but still, Cuddy wanted Cameron for herself.

She wasn't daydreaming when Cuddy walked into the ER. She was running around, treating, or trying to treat, every patient there. Her scrubs needed changing, her hair was a mess and she was paler than she could remember her being in a long time.

"Dr. Cameron," she called out across the busy ER. The young woman looked around and gave her smile, leaving her patient in the care of a nurse.

"Dr. Cuddy?" she said. Her smile was genuine but she looked so tired and miserable at the same time.

"Is everything okay Allison?"

"Yeah, I'm..." she trailed off, "fine."

"Come and have a coffee with me?" Cuddy said, putting her hand on Cameron's forearm.

"Sure."

She followed her through the hospital to her office, letting the young woman go in ahead of her while she asked her assistant to fetch them both coffee again. When she went into her office, Cameron had torn the pink top of her scrubs from her body and was sat on her sofa, eyes closed, a few tears on her cheeks.

"Allison, what's wrong?"

She rushed to the young woman's side, taking her hand. Cameron opened her eyes at the touch.

"I'm just tired Lisa."

Cuddy's heart leapt.

"It's more than that," she said, "you know you can talk to me right?"

"Thank you," Cameron smiled again.

"But you don't have to say anything," Cuddy added, squeezing her arm gently.

"I broke up with Chase," Cameron said, "a couple of days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cameron snorted with laughter.

"I ended things."

"Why?"

"Still bored. Still tempted."

"Tempted?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"By you."

"Oh."

Cuddy's assistant walked into the office and straight up to them with two coffees. Both woman thanked him without taking their eyes off each other. When he was gone again, Cameron stood up.

"Thanks for the coffee but I'd better get back down to the ER."

"Cameron." Her voice had a slight pleading tone.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

Later turned out to be a whole week, because Cameron had learned how to hide from the Dean Of Medicine in the woman's own hospital, from House.

Very successfully in fact.

Cuddy was a determined woman though. Cameron had broken up with Chase, and was attracted to her, she wasn't going to let the young woman get away from her when she wanted to kiss her again. And again.

And, as much as Cameron could hide like House, she couldn't shirk her duties in the ER. Wouldn't.

She came to stand next to her at the Nurse's station as she quickly filled out a chart and a transfer slip to another department, not realising who had come to stand next to her, until she turned, file in hand.

"Dr. Cuddy!" she cried, dropping the paperwork. Cuddy grabbed it and smiled.

"Got a minute ."

"We're really busy down here."

"You can't lie to me about my hospital Allison," she said quietly. Cameron couldn't help but grin a little. "Have a drink with me tonight?" She placed a hand on the younger woman's arm, squeezing gently.

"Okay."

* * *

They were back in Arners again, like the past couple of months hadn't just crawled by and after had a glass of wine, Cameron didn't feel too awkward anymore.

"You've been avoiding me," Cuddy said with a grin. Cameron blushed.

"Yeah."

"You're good at it too."

"Learnt from the best," she said with grin, blush still colouring her cheeks.

"I wish you hadn't."

"I needed," Cameron paused, "I made an idiot of myself in your office, and I needed to take my time to get over Chase."

"Two weeks?" Cuddy said.

"Not enough but I couldn't resist spending time with you."

"I'm not going to kiss you again Allison."

"That's a shame." Cuddy's head shot up to see Cameron grinning at her, and everything started to speed up again as the blonde leaned over and kissed Cuddy on the lips, a gentle brush of their lips together, Cameron's hand reaching out to take one of Cuddy's hands in hers.

When they pulled apart, both women were smiling at each other. Cuddy reached up to play with a few strands of Cameron's blonde hair, before Cupping her cheeks and kissing her again.

"I thought two weeks wasn't enough to get over Chase?" Cuddy asked, eyes closed, lips millimetres from Cameron's.

"I need you to help," she whispered back.

"Whatever you ne..." The last word was lost on the blonde's lips again as they kissed.

* * *

Cameron liked the way her relationship with Cuddy had changed. Loved the way her relationship have changed if the older doctor kept lapping at her clit, fingers dancing over her thighs.

"Lisa," she breathed, pushing her hips into Cuddy's face, "more."

It had been a frenzied shedding of clothes once they had stepped inside Cuddy's house, shirts and skirts dropping in the hallway, underwear in the bedroom door. Cameron was flat on her back, with Cuddy above her before she was even aware of what was about to happen. Cuddy raining kisses over her skin as she tried to hold on to her.

Now all she could was hold onto the the other woman's thick dark hair as her tongue pushed her towards something amazing.

A finger made it's way up her inner thigh, Cuddy on her knees between her legs, head hunched down, tongue swirling around insider her. Until it was gone and replaced by one long finger, sliding deep into her body and making her sigh.

"Is this helping?" Cuddy asked, looking up over the curve of her body. Cameron smiled and nodded, words gone for the moment. Cuddy smiled back, then bent her head again pushed her finger in and out of Cameron's hot body, once, twice, before adding another and teasing the woman's clit.

Every touch of Cuddy's tongue had her hips jerking, the long fingers inside pressing against the spot that always threatened to have her screaming.

She could feel it building up, spreading through her blood and pounding in her ears, the warmth she felt whenever she was with Cuddy was burning, burning brightly, and she couldn't stop the scream. Couldn't stop Lisa's name following the strangled sound, a mantra that worked it's way out of her mouth in time the jerks of her body against Cuddy's face as the older woman slowed her fingers, slowed her torment until they were both still.

Cuddy crawled up the bed and wrapped her arms around Cameron, pulling her into the curve of her body skin against skin, fitting together. Cuddy kissed the top of her head, shushing her as she shook through the remainders of her orgasm.

Cameron pulled back in her embrace and smiled at her.

"I was more than just bored and tempted," she said, "I wasn't happy with Chase, and all I thought about was you."

"Really?" Cameron wanted to laugh at the vulnerability, she was learning new things about Cuddy all the time.

"Really. Your smile, eyes, the way you made me laugh over coffee or in the bar," Cameron whispered, "your body." She ghosted a hand down Cuddy's side, making the older woman shiver in anticipation and smile back.

She pushed Cuddy onto her back, kissing her, tongue pushing into her mouth to taste herself before shifting down her body to kiss the tops of her breasts. It had been a while since she'd had sex with another woman, she wanted to enjoy every moment. And every inch of her breasts, seeing as she'd been staring down the woman's various low cut tops for the past few weeks.

Cuddy moaned at the feel of Cameron's lips brushing over her nipples.

"Allison, you're a tease," she said.

"Yeah," the blonde chuckled, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking gently. Cuddy made a keening noise that made Cameron smile around her nipple, running a hand down her side again, holding her hip in one small hand, rubbing the soft skin there with the pad of her thumb, trying to take as much of Cuddy's breasts into her mouth.

She moved slightly to the side, swirling her tongue around to her other other nipple, moving her hand to cup her, palm pushing against her clit, fingers at her entrance. She pressed down on her clit and bit down on her nipple at the same time, making Cuddy cry out.

Another smile, she'd been thinking about this, her feelings for Cuddy had gone from nothing to ninety so quickly and now she finally had her hands on her. Her lips on her.

She thrust two fingers into Cuddy's body, delighted when she cried out again.

"Fuck!"

She nipped at the skin of her breasts, moving her fingers in and out of her body, picking up a quick pace immediately, Cuddy shifting her hips in tile with the thrusts.

"Oh God," she moaned and Cameron loved how much more vocal she was. It was reassuring and sexy and she kept going, nipping and kissing at the skin of her breasts, marking her a touch, thrusting two fingers in and out of the older woman's heat.

She added another finger, Cuddy jerking away in response, as if it were too much to take, before both women were moving in rhythm again, bringing Cuddy closer to the edge. Cameron sucked a nipple into her mouth again, straddling her, kneeling over her so she could press down on her clit, bite down on a nipple and push her fingers as deep into Cuddy's body as she could before pulling back to watch the orgasm crash a moment later.

Never let it be said Allison Cameron couldn't be organised and multi-task with the best of them.

Cuddy was pulsing around her fingers, her face contorted, eyes screwed shut.

"Allison, Allison, Allison," she moaned, scrabbling at the woman. Cameron took the hint and pulled her fingers from her body, licking them clean before kissing her.

"Lisa," she murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"The relationship we have now? This is perfect," she mumbled, pulling Cuddy close.


End file.
